


Lords of White Sands

by Black_Moon_Rising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising
Summary: A young noble hollowfied by an unfinished experiment, or was it? A young boy cursed by the King of Hell and hunted by him, or is he?Ichigo now 15 by human belief will start a long and important journey with his adopted brother; one that the balance of all worlds depends on. The Kurosaki brothers will rise and become Kings in a land most believe foul and cursed and when they do their true powers will be revealed and their bond will become stronger than they ever thought possible; they may find that there is a reason they met each other and that their souls are bound together by powers far beyond anyone's knowledge.Join Ichigo and Kuroshio Kurosaki as they grow and become Guardians in Pure Darkness, The Lords of White Sands!





	Lords of White Sands

“MASTER SHIBA! MASTER SHIBA!” a frantic voice screamed at the top of her lungs, Kaien stepped out of a room “oh Master Kaien, thank goodness, have you seen Master Isshin?!” the woman asked, voice still quite loud “not really Lucianna, why?” Kaien replied, “Young Master Ichigo has gone missing, I can’t find him!” Lucianna said huffing, Kaien grinned “did you check the rafters?” he asked pointing up, Lucianna looked up to where Kaien was pointing and gasped “YOUNG MASTER THAT’S DANGEROUS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!” she screamed, Ichigo stuck out his tongue and jumped to the next rafter. Lucianna eventually got the orangette down, with help from Kaien of course.  
Later...  
“I don’t wanna go play with Byakuya!” Ichigo said as he clung to a pole “come on Ichigo, Byakuya Isn't that bad” Kaien stated, “I don’t wanna go!” Ichigo replied again; eventually, they got Ichigo detached from the pole and out the door with his father; Kaien would’ve told Isshin what took so long but he had to hurry to the thirteenth division because his captain needed to speak to him. Isshin had to meet up with Ginrei and old man Yamamoto, who required the presence of the five great noble houses, and decided to leave Ichigo with Byakuya neither were thrilled to see each other “Shiba, how nice of you to stop by, I needed a training dummy” Byakuya said grinning, Ichigo scoffed “I’m no dummy, besides I’m faster than you” he replied sticking his tongue out at Byakuya, before flashing away “GET BACK HERE COWARD!” Byakuya shouted, before chasing after him.  
Underground Lab…  
The lab was dark, the only light, coming from the many monitors that resided inside the lab; but over in one corner of the room there, shrouded by darkness a glass container lie completely shattered on the ground, a monstrous-looking humanoid creature, it growled before bursting out the door in a flash “uh oh the master’s not going to be happy” a small mouse who sat on one of the keyboards stated “the Celestial’s told us not to get involved in shinigami problems, but this may threaten our worlds very safety” it added before vanishing.  
Back with Byakuya and Ichigo…  
“DAMMIT ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” Byakuya shouted into the seemingly empty trees, after a while there was a giggle “your not a man yet Byakuya, you still can’t even catch Yoruichi, and she’s a girl” Ichigo said, Byakuya had an angered expression on his face “oh I’m so gonna beat you for saying that, as soon as you show your ugly ass face” he replied grinning like a maniac, Ichigo shot out of the trees and knocked the unsuspected and angry Byakuya to the ground, then vanishing back into the trees “damn you, Shiba, where’d you go?!” Byakuya said as he got back on his feet, Ichigo jumped out of the trees again but this time Byakuya saw him coming and smacked him with his wooden sword, Ichigo blocked but Byakuya managed to deliver a swift kick to Ichigo’s side sending him tumbling to the ground “ow, guess you got me Byakuya” Ichigo replied as he got up, Byakuya simply grinned “we should probably get back before someone notices we’re gone” Ichigo added, Byakuya nodded in reply.  
When the two got back Ginrei and Isshin stood waiting “too late, we’re in so much trouble” Byakuya stated, Ichigo tried to flash step away, but turns out his father despite being lazy and carefree, was just a tad faster than him, grabbed his collar and set him back down next to Byakuya “Byakuya where did you and Ichigo go?” Ginrei asked, Byakuya pointed to Ichigo “it was Ichigo’s fault he ran away when I asked him to spar” he Stated flatly, Ichigo glared at him “MY FAULT! MY FAULT! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS PROVOKED SO EASILY, YOU FOLLOWED ME INTO THE FOREST!” Ichigo yelled in Byakuya’s face, and turned his back grumbling under his breath, Isshin grinned and Ginrei simply shook his head, and then looked at Isshin “next time the head captain needs us, we should probably take them with us to keep them from fighting” he told Isshin; Isshin laughed and clapped a hand on Ginrei’s shoulder “good idea, let them deal with Yamamoto” Isshin replied, both Byakuya and Ichigo shrink back “NO!” they scream in unison and flash step in opposite directions, Ginrei and Isshin both laugh.  
Later that night back in the Shiba house, Ichigo sat outside watching the stars and sky, he always enjoyed the night sky and the moon, it comforted him; he wasn’t so thrilled that it was going to rain, he hated the rain and he didn’t even know why “what’s wrong my young lord?” Ichigo fell over with a yelp “wahh you scared the crap out of me, Zangetsu, don’t do that, give me a warning next time” he replied as he sat back up rubbing the back of his head “are you alright, I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you summoned me” Zangetsu stated, Ichigo laughed “well I didn’t but I don’t mind your company, my father got called to a captains’ meeting and Kaien hasn’t come back yet, I think he's staying in his division tonight though; hey Zan can we do some shikai training? I’m bored” he said, the black and red-haired zanpakuto spirit nodded and laughed “have you actually told your friend that you have shikai?” he asked, the boy shook his head “if I did he might freak out, dad made me start early so when I got into the academy I could just fly through and graduate early, and be a seated officer like Toshiro” Ichigo replied “um also Zangetsu, why do you have such weird pointy shoes?” he added, Zangetsu comically jaw-dropped and looked down in embarrassment “you hurt me, young lord, my shoes are perfectly normal” he replied jokingly, the two walked towards the forest.  
In an opening, in a denser, more hidden part of the forest. Wielder and blade trained each weilding a black and red flaming scythe “remember Ichigo, I am but an extension of your body, think of me as your best friend, your brother; always remember I’m always there for you no matter the situation, always have open ears and an open mind” Zangetsu stated as he spun his scythe above his head with ease; Ichigo followed his movements with his much smaller scythe “an open mind, what's that supposed to mean?” the strawberry questioned, Zangetsu shrugged “well to me an open mind means clear your head of everything and focus just on your opponent, let your instincts guide your weapon; scythes are not the easiest weapons to wield nor handle and they’re most definitely on the most dangerous weapons in the world list” he said, Ichigo giggled “is there really a list for that?” he asked, Zangetsu chuckled “ I don’t know, but in my head there is one” he replied and grinned; the two continued the training spar it was almost midnight Ichigo headed home internally thanking Zangetsu for the training.  
From a distance a black creature lurked watching, whether it was interested in the orange-haired child or simply saw him as food was undeterminable as a mask, bone white, humanoid skull, showed no emotion well except it looked like the creature was grinning like a feral beast; Ichigo stopped “whos there?!” he shouted to the trees, all that was replied was a low growl just as the black creature lunged out of the trees blades for arms aiming to hit him dead center of his chest Ichigo yelped and rolled out of the way and pulled Zangetsu from its sheath “Slaughter Them, Zangetsu!” the strawberry chanted as his small katana changed into a flaming scythe of doom in a burst of dark, black and red spirit energy, “I...WANT...IT” the creature stated albeit broken, and charged at the young boy, who dodged and dragged his scythe behind and swung it at the creature “want what, weirdo” Ichigo replied, his scythe missed the target as the creature had managed to get behind him and slash his shoulder “ouch, that hurt” he said, as he grasped his bleeding shoulder “you...WANT YOU!” the creature stated again ‘why does it want me?’ Ichigo thought to himself, as he dodged yet another slash from the creatures swords-for-arms; the carrot top threw his scythe at the black creature, obviously it dodged it, but barely, Ichigo used flash step to get to his scythe jumping off it grabbing his scythe just as he reached the peak of the jump he swung his scythe straight through the creature's skull, but at a cost, “you win today...but I will be here” the creature said hauntingly as it faded away, the creature managed to land a final blow at the center of Ichigo’s chest; the cost would, later on, cause many problems but also save all worlds.  
Ichigo limped home, still in pretty bad shape after the fight with the black creature, that was the first actual fight he had been in, most ‘fights’ he’s been in were spars with his father and training with his zanpakuto; Ichigo made it inside where he saw his father was there just before he collapsed to the ground “Ichigo! get Captain Urahara!” he heard his father shout in a worried tone before he completely lost consciousness, a blonde haired man walked into the room “you were right Kisuke, it was hollowfication; can you fix it?” Isshin asked worriedly, his wife standing not far away just as nervous about her son's life, Kisuke was thinking hard on that question “I have one way but it’s unstable, or I can make a special gigai for him perhaps but he’d have to stay in the world of the living, I don’t want to imagine what would happen to him if He found him, not to mention if Aizen found him” Kisuke replied, Kaien walked in almost breathless “what happened?” he asked “Kaien, I don’t want to do this to any of you, but I’ll be back; Ichigo was...hollowfied by one of Aizen’s experiments and he can’t stay or they will kill him but he’s too young to live on his own, and I don’t trust my colleagues to raise him; so Masaki and I will be gone until he’s old eno-” Isshin was cut off by Kaien “I got it, old man, take Ichigo to the world of the living, I’ll tell Kukaku and Ganju you’ll be back when they’re older, promise me you’ll take care of him Isshin, bring him home when you’re able” Kaien stated, grinning like he always did, him and Ichigo both share that same bright, goofy grin something Isshin would never forget, “I will, and don’t trust Aizen, Kaien; let’s go Kisuke” Isshin said grabbing his unconscious, semi hollowfied son, his wife following after the two of them with hirenkyaku; Aizen would pay for what he had done, but not yet.  
Now that you have heard this story once more, but the part that was missing, you are now prepared for what lies ahead. So are you prepared?


End file.
